Sakura Everlasting
by Imagi chan
Summary: Sakura knows what it means to be in love and what it means to be in pain. Syo is gone, the cards are dead and Tomoyo is her only lifeline. A book changes everything and when Syo returns will she be the life loving and strong girl she once was? SS R


Sakura Everlasting  
  
Chapter One; Free Falling  
  
by Imagi Chan  
  
The mirror reflected the image of a 16 year old girl brushing her childishly short hair. A frown reached her delicate lips as she noticed the old picture jammed into the mirror's rim. Memories flooded back to her and her brush stopped mid sweep. As if time itself had slowed her brush froze and it felt like forever before it clattered to the floor unnoticed by the glossy eyed girl.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo called through the Kinomoto house after letting herself in. It was a Saturday morning and Sakura and Tomoyo had made plans for a picnic. Tomoyo had been ringing the doorbell to no avail, Sakura hadn't responded to her own name either. "Sakura?" Nothing. "Sakura?!" she called more frantically.   
  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. Last winter they had gone on a ski trip and Sakura had deja vu. Memories of Syoran had fluttered into her heart and she had lost consciousness while skiing. She had hit a tree and ended up in the hospital for a month. The summer before that they had gone to the beach. Deja vu and Sakura had nearly drowned.   
  
Now Tomoyo was running through the house checking all the most dangerous places first "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Check the Kitchen. Race up the stairs. Check the bath, Check her room. Tomoyo sighed I relief. "Sakura" she murmured. Finally knowing that her best friend was safe and out of harm's way.  
  
Tomoyo was afraid of touching Sakura, not because she was afraid Sakura might lash out. More the opposite if anything. She was afraid Sakura might pull away. Or worse, she might latch on and use Tomoyo as a shield so that she would never have to face the world she so greatly feared.   
  
Tomoyo reached out for Sakura's hand anyway and squeezed gently. "Hmm?" Sakura asked her tear stained face turning to look at her best friend. Tomoyo sighed and pulled her sleeve over her hand gently wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I know you miss him." Sakura threw herself at her best friend and cried into her shirt. Tomoyo felt her eyes well up with tears at the sound of Sakura's heart wrenching sobs. With Sakura's face fully stuffed into Tomoyo's torso, Tomoyo risked a glance around. In the mirror's frame was the perpetrator.  
  
A picture of the little wolf. Syoran had, unknowingly, scowled sexily at the camera. It had been the only picture Sakura had not managed to tear up in her dismay. She had tried many times and little nicks and wrinkles framed his face but she had not been able to tear his sexy scowl. She had not been able to crumple his messy brown hair. She had not been able to throw away his boyish good looks. She had not even been able to put him in a box like she had done with all her other memories.   
  
When Tomoyo had helped Sakura box and stow away every syoran-related item she had witnessed the saving of this picture. The first time she had ever really worried about Sakura's mental health was when she saw Sakura sneak the picture back out of its box and whisper to the image of frozen time. "I know your afraid of the dark. Don't worry, I'll always protect you."  
  
Since then Tomoyo had been frightened. The whispers, the mental and physical collapses. Sakura had once been healthy and happy but ever since she had lost the love of her life she had been miserable. Children in school had even called her crazy. Sakura had too much love to share and the more her friends pushed her away, the more love she had left over for her little wolf.   
  
Slowly her life was being destroyed. In Sakura's self loathing the cards had become flimsy once more void of any magic or life they had once contained. Sakura hadn't even recognized them as she stowed them away in one of her many 'Do Not Open' boxes.  
  
Tomoyo had spent many hours pondering over what to do. She always knew what she had to do but she wanted what was best for Sakura. Tomoyo was afraid to act selfishly. So she did not do what was best for her Sakura.  
  
She had finally realized that while she feared being selfish, her fear had allowed her to not care for her friend properly. Her picnic had been for the sole purpose of telling Sakura to get over Li, Syoran.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her voice void of emotion. "Are we still going?"  
  
Tomoyo shuttered. Once Upon a Time she had been able to detect every feeling from just one word. Now she couldn't understand her at all. Though Sakura asked if they were going Tomoyo had no idea whether or not she wanted to go, but Tomoyo could not afford to risk it all on a gamble. Let Sakura pick and she might say no. "Hai." Tomoyo said feeling demanding. As if she couldn't give Sakura a chance to make her own decisions. "We are still going.  
  
Well, its not like she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Two of the most beautiful girls in the school strolled down the path in the park. Once they had been adored and constantly surrounded by friends and admirers. Then one had slowly slipped into non-existence. She had stopped laughing. She had stopped smiling. She had stopped caring. And that was not pretty. The other, though still pretty, still adorning her perfect porcelain skin, still happy, had followed her friend to the end of the world and to the end of their popularity.  
  
Tomoyo carried her picnic basket in one hand, physically. Mentally she carried Sakura. Tomoyo was her last hope for survival and luckily for Sakura, Tomoyo had a plan.  
  
  
  
"Here is good" Tomoyo told Sakura as they reached a tree in the center of the park. Normally on picnics they had found a place where they could be alone around the outskirts of the park. No longer the center of attention they didn't feel welcomed in the center of the park. Well, Tomoyo didn't feel that they were welcome. Sakura had stopped feeling a long time ago.  
  
Sakura stopped walking and turned her face towards the sky. That was Tomoyo's only sign that she had heard. Sakura's only reaction to her best friend. No smile, no nod, she didn't even look at her.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out the stereotypical red and white checkered blanket and laid it out. Though she struggled with her task, desperately trying to make it lay flat, she did not ask her friend for help. Tomoyo knew that Sakura would pretend not to hear, Tomoyo wanted to demand of Sakura why a cloud was more fascinating then she was but she was afraid of Sakura's answer. Actually, she was afraid Sakura wouldn't answer, she knew Sakura wouldn't answer.   
  
Tomoyo loved Sakura, that was why Tomoyo had stopped setting herself up for situations like that. Tomoyo loved Sakura unconditionally but she didn't have to make the conditions harder for herself. 


End file.
